Parce que je l'aimais
by Agathe Kellaway
Summary: 23 décembre 2003. Hermione Granger, Médicomage à SteMangouste, comparait devant le Magenmagot pour répondre de la mort de Harry Potter, qu’on l’accuse d’avoir euthanasié.


**C'est parce que je l'aimais…**

**¤¤¤**

23 décembre 2003. Hermione Granger, Médicomage à Ste-Mangouste, comparait devant le Magenmagot pour répondre de la mort de Harry Potter, qu'on l'accuse d'avoir euthanasié...

**Première partie :**** Tu dois continuer à vivre, pour elle**

En cette belle matinée de décembre, le hall d'entrée du Ministère de la Magie avait été investi par des journalistes rassemblés autour de la Fontaine de la Fraternité. L'écho de leurs voix résonnait contre les murs et le sol vernis tandis que le sorcier-vigile les fixait d'un œil sévère et soupçonneux.

- Nous sommes en direct du Ministère de la Magie où à présent l'accusée ne devrait pas tarder à arriver pour être jugée… déclarait un journaliste de la RITM, la Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique.

Quelques mètres plus loin, un autre journaliste travaillant pour la télévision sorcière faisait une intervention devant une grosse caméra :

- … En effet, le Ministre de la Magie est passé ici même, tout à l'heure, mais n'a pas souhaité faire de déclaration. De même que Jean Emare qui, comme vous le savez, présidera le procès de la jeune Médicomage…

Au milieu de cette foule, les employés de la Gazette ou de Sorcier du Soir avaient sorti leur bloc-notes tandis que les photographes prenaient des clichés de tout ce qui pouvait se trouver devant leur objectif. L'un d'eux avait même réussit à prendre les poils de nez du Ministre lors de son bref passage.

Il y eu alors un _Pop !_ sonore. La frénésie des journalistes monta d'un cran et tous se précipitèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants qui venaient de transplaner.

- L'accusée vient d'arriver, encadrée par deux membres de la Brigade de Police Magique et un Auror… décrivait l'employé de la RITM à ses auditeurs avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

- Filme-les, filme-les ! s'écriait le journaliste de la télévision à son caméraman qui pointa aussitôt sa monstrueuse caméra vers les deux policiers et leur prisonnière dont les mains avaient été immobilisées par un sort et visage masqué par un bout de tissu.

L'Auror, passa devant eux et ouvrit un chemin dans cette foule compacte qui réclamait à présent des déclarations et des impressions sur le procès à venir. Un des journalistes refusa de leur laisser le passage. Il fut stupéfixé par l'Auror, ce qui refroidit l'ardeur des autres.

- T'aurais pas dû faire ça, Weasley ! dit un des policiers. Va falloir faire un rapport maintenant !

Ron Weasley le fusilla du regard, agrippa rudement le bras de la prisonnière et l'entraîna loin des journalistes et de toute l'agitation qui régnait dans le hall. Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au niveau deux, puis avancèrent en direction de la salle d'audience numéro onze. Quiconque les croisait dans l'assesseur ou les couloirs se mettait à chuchoter à son voisin ou lançait des regards mauvais à la prisonnière qui, toujours cachée par le tissu ne pouvait rien voir. Ron fut prit d'une furieuse envie de sortir sa baguette et de leur jeter un sort de Tapofess, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se le permettre.

On la fit entrer dans la salle et on l'assit sur la chaise qui lui était dévolue. Les chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets et lorsqu'elle fut presque totalement immobilisée on lui retira le tissu qui la cachait.

Le Magenmagot au grand complet avait été réuni pour ce procès exceptionnel. Sur sa chaise la jeune femme frissonna et ses chaînes émirent un tintement menaçant. Face à tous ces regards hostiles braqués sur elle, elle baissa la tête et fixa ses genoux en silence.

Assit à droite de Rufus Scrigeour, Jean Emare, président du Magenmagot, se leva.

- La séance peut s'ouvrir, dit-il d'un ton solennel.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au greffier qui se tenait prêt à prendre note. Ils s'éclaircit la voix et poursuivit d'une voix forte qui résonna dans la salle lugubre.

- Comparution du 23 décembre 2003 ayant pour objet d'examiner les actes commis par Hermione Jane Granger, Médicomage à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste, accusée d'avoir volontairement arrêté les soins prodigué à Harry James Potter, entraînant ainsi sa mort le 14 février 2003. La défense n'a pas souhaité faire appel à un avocat et présentera elle-même sa plaidoirie auprès du Magenmagot qui sera chargée d'examiner les faits.

Hermione eut un faible sourire qui resta caché derrière ses cheveux sales et ébouriffés. Elle n'avait pas choisi de se défendre seule, c'étaient les avocats qui n'avaient pas voulu d'elle. Sa cause était perdue d'avance car Harry était devenu un martyre de la guerre et comme on l'accusait de l'avoir assassiné, l'opinion publique des Sorciers ne souffrirait pas qu'on la laisse s'en aller librement. Le procès, c'était uniquement pour la forme.

- Miss Granger, reprit Jean Emare, cette audience devra nous permettre de comprendre ce qui vous a poussé à commettre ce crime, aussi le Magenmagot souhaite-t-il entendre tous les faits qui pourrait l'intéresser dans cette affaire.

Il fit une pause. Le greffier gribouillait frénétiquement sur sa tablette. Hermione était certaine qu'il allait s'attraper une crampe d'ici la fin de la séance s'il ne recourrait pas à la magie avant.

- Vous entreteniez une relation d'amitié forte avec Monsieur Harry Potter lors de votre scolarité à Poudlard. Le premier septembre 1997, Mr Potter ne s'est pas présenté au château et n'a fourni aucune explication sur les raisons de son absence. Aviez-vous eu, durant cette période, des contacts avec lui ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, en clignant des yeux tellement la question lui paraissait idiote. Parce qu'il avait besoin de moi ! Le Seigneur devenait de plus en plus puissant et faisait de plus en plus de victimes. Albus Dumbledore était mort, Sirius Black était mort, Harry n'avait plus personne pour le soutenir à part moi et Ronald Weasley ici présent.

A sa droite l'Auror se tordit les doigts, mal l'aise. Ron n'était là que pour surveiller la prisonnière, il n'avait le droit de ne rien dire, de ne rien faire. Et il était certain qu'on l'avait affecté à ce poste afin qu'il ne puisse pas témoigner en faveur d'Hermione.

- Nous n'étions que trois dans la confidence des Horcruxes. Harry voulait se lancer seul à leur recherche, mais nous n'étions pas d'accord, persuadés qu'il n'y arriverait pas seul.

- Alors vous l'avez aidé ?

- Oui, nous l'avons aidé.

- Pouvez-vous nous dire de quelle manière ?

Hermione soupira en fermant les yeux. Elle laissa ses lointains souvenirs remonter dans son esprit.

Harry était resté chez les Dursley jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans, puis, après le mariage de Bill et Fleur, il leur avait fait ses adieux. Elle se souvenait encore de sa fureur ce jour-là. Elle lui avait donné une gifle. Elle aimait beaucoup Harry, mais des fois, il se prenait vraiment trop pour un petit héros de tragédie.

Après une très longue discussion, il était parti, seul, à Godric's Hollow, se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents et tenter de trouver d'autres informations sur ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit de leur mort. Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione étaient retournés à Poudlard d'où ils correspondaient avec Harry par hibou. Hermione avait remué ciel et terre pour découvrir quel pouvait être le fameux objet mystère, celui qui aurait pu appartenir à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle.

Finalement, un matin de novembre, elle et Ron apprirent que trente ans auparavant, un riche collectionneur Moldu amateur d'objets antiques était mort dans d'étranges conditions. Les Oubliators du Ministère furent dépêchés sur place car un fait magique avait été détecté dans les environs. On découvrit dans la collection de l'homme un miroir ensorcelé qui, après authentification des experts, s'avéra avoir appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle.

Lesdits experts n'avaient apparemment pas compris la véritable nature de l'objet et, après avoir subit des contre sorts élémentaires, il fut déclaré Trésor National et mit sous clé dans une chambre forte.

Ron et Hermione envoyèrent aussitôt un hibou à Harry et lui donnèrent rendez-vous dans la Cabane Hurlante trois jours plus tard à minuit.

Harry ne répondit pas mais vint tout de même au rendez-vous. Ron et Hermione lui apprirent tout ce qu'ils savaient et Harry leur expliqua comment, sur un immense coup de chance il avait retrouvé et détruit le médaillon. A présent, il leur restait donc à retrouver le serpent, le miroir de Serdaigle et la coupe. Trois Horcruxes sur six. C'était beaucoup et le temps allait leur être compté, surtout si Voldemort apprenait qu'ils avaient percé son plus grand secret.

- Bon, pour le serpent, il est forcément aux côtés de Voldemort. Il faudra donc s'en occuper en dernier, avait dit Harry. Par contre, les autres…

Ils émirent plusieurs hypothèses sur les différentes cachettes possibles mais cela ne les avançait à rien car ils ne disposaient pas d'informations fiables. La conversation finit par dériver sur Voldemort lui-même.

A l'époque, le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait pression sur Minerva McGonagall, nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de venir bien gentiment postuler pour le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal aussi c'est de l'école tout entière qu'il tentait à présent de s'emparer et ce, par la force. Le château subissait régulièrement ses assauts mais la magie ancienne qui le protégeait avait toujours eu raison de sa puissance.

Les pensionnaires vivaient sans cesse dans la crainte de voir Voldemort débarquer. Il ne restait que très peu d'élèves, et la directrice avait dû batailler dur après du conseil d'administration et auprès des parents pour que l'école reste ouverte. Car si elle fermait, Voldemort s'en emparerait aussitôt et qui sait ce qu'il en ferait…

- Il devient presque impossible de faire cours ! se plaignit Hermione. Il y a des Aurors qui patrouillent partout et de fausses alertes sans arrêt !

- Vous ne devriez pas rester à Poudlard, dit aussitôt Harry. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux et vous seriez les premières cibles s'il parvient à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château ! Allez-vous-en, je ne supporterai pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose…

- Nous ne sommes pas plus en danger qu'ailleurs, déclara Hermione. Et c'est toi qui devrais faire attention ! Contrairement à nous, tu n'as pas de cours de défense avancé.

- Je sais…

Hermione tenta par tous les moyens de le convaincre qu'il avait besoin d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts, aussi bien offensif que défensif. Finalement, il accepta qu'elle lui passe chaque semaine ses propres cours pour qu'il puisse étudier la pratique avant de la rejoindre dans la Cabane Hurlante chaque samedi afin de passer à la pratique.

- Vous lui avez donné des cours ? coupa Jena Emare. Pendant combien de temps ?

- Jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Nous avons un peu continué après, mais à un rythme bien moins soutenu, car nous étions occupés à la recherche et à la destruction des Horcruxes. Enfin lui, surtout. Moi j'essayais principalement de récolter le plus d'informations possible.

- Le 24 décembre, le corps de Ginny Weasley a été retrouvé à quelques kilomètres au sud d'Edimbourg. Cet événement a-t-il affecté de quelque manière que ce soit votre relation avec Potter ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle était certaine qu'ils attendaient quelque chose de précis, mais elle n'allait certainement pas donner satisfaction et elle reprit son récit le plus calmement possible.

Ginny avait été enlevée sur le quai de la gare qui la ramenait chez elle pour les vacances de Noël. Cette disparition affecta beaucoup la communauté sorcière car tous savaient qu'elle avait été la petite amie de Harry. Pourtant, ce ne fut qu'une disparue parmi tant d'autres…

A l'aube du vingt-quatre, on la découvrit gisant dans la neige. La Marque des Ténèbres flottait dans le ciel encore obscur. Des années plus tard, Hermione, qui s'était rendue Square Grimmaurd, avait vu dans une vitrine une boule de neige teintée de rouge.

- C'est le sang de Ginny, lui avait dit Harry. J'ai prit cette neige près de son corps et je l'ai ensorcelée afin que jamais elle ne fonde.

La veillée de Noël fut bien funeste chez les Weasley. Le vingt-cinq au matin Mrs Weasley reçut une longue lettre de condoléances envoyée par Harry. Il y exprimait avec beaucoup d'émotion les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés pour Ginny, sa douleur et sa culpabilité. Molly avait pleuré de longues heures durant.

La voix d'Hermione s'étrangla.

- Nous savons déjà tout cela, déclara Jean Emare. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à la question, cet évènement a-t-il…

- Bien sûr ! le coupa Hermione. La perte de Ginny a beaucoup affecté Harry et à partir de ce moment là notre relation d'amitié a commencé à changer.

Harry fut très affecté par la mort de Ginny, et à l'écouter, on pouvait facilement comprendre que le chagrin qu'il avait gardé en lui après les décès de Sirius et de Dumbledore avait refait surface. Hermione savait qu'au fond de lui, il était devenu comme une cocotte minute vivante et que toute cette pression, ce chagrin accumulé était en train de le détruire.

- C'est ma faute, ne cessait-il de dire. Ma faute !

En fait, il se laissait mourir. Il continuait la chasse aux Horcruxes, mais il avait perdu espoir. J'ai essayé de lui redonner confiance en lui, mais début février, il avait déjà perdu plus de vingt kilos et s'était transformé en squelette vivant.

- Il ne faut pas que tu te laisses aller ! Tu dois continuer à vivre, pour elle, pour Sirius, pour Dumbledore. Tu crois qu'ils auraient voulu te voir dans cet état ?

Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise. Les chaînes cliquetèrent.

- Voilà la réponse à votre question, déclara-t-elle aux membres du Magenmagot. De simple amie je suis devenue une sorte de mère protectrice qui passait son temps à l'engueuler lorsqu'il se laissait trop aller. Ron et moi tentions de le soutenir du mieux que nous pouvions et essayons de lui secouer les puces un bon coup. Mais pour Ron, c'était difficile. Je crois…

Elle jeta un regard en direction de l'Auror. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

- A l'époque, Ron en voulait à mort à Harry.

Un chuchotement animé naquit au sein du Magenmagot. Jena Emare réclama le silence. Scrimgeour se pencha vers lui et lui murmura quelques mots.

- Monsieur le Ministre réclame une suspension d'audience. La séance est levée, elle reprendra dans deux heures.

Le bruit retentit à nouveau tandis que les membres du Magenmagot se levaient. Certains commentaient ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre tandis que d'autres, qui s'en fichaient totalement, parlaient de Quidditch.

Ron se précipita vers Hermione et l'emmena sans douceur.

- Ca ne va pas pourquoi t'as dit ça ?

- Parce que c'est vrai.

------------------

A SUIVRE


End file.
